Say Goodbye to Usagi
by silver starlight wolf
Summary: After the scouts and Mamoru betray her she decides to move to Canada
1. Default Chapter

Say Goodbye to Usagi...  
  
"Rei, please let me explain myself!"  
  
"Why? So you can give us another excuse why you were late? I don't think so! Now you listen to me. You are nothing but a lazy idiot that is always late to meetings, fights... Everything! You don't act like the leader of a famous fighting group or a princess of the Moon! You are completely irresponsible and we're sick and tired of it! I think I speak for all of us when I say this- We don't want you on our team until you learn to act like the leader you should be and the princess you are. So until then, don't come back," yelled Rei.  
  
"Fine! If you guys feel that way, I will go!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Usagi ran out of the temple and down the stairs with tears falling down her face. She ran until her breaths came in gasps. To her surprise, she found she had run to her and Mamoru's place at the park... Well, it used to be hers and Mamoru's.  
  
Flash backs:  
  
"Why does my life have to be based on our past?!"  
  
"Usagi you dumped me for your new friends and then when they're gone you come and hang out with me. That's not what a real friendship is. I'm sorry but our friend ship is over."  
  
"I just got a call from your school young lady... They told me that this is the third time this month that you are in danger of flunking out! If you don't pull your grades up you're going to be held back. I've tried everything to help you but either you don't care about your future or you just don't want my help. UGH! That's it go up to your room and pack your stuff! I'm sending you to a boarding school and I don't want you to come back until you've decided to be responsible! I'm giving you fifteen minutes."  
  
End of Flashbacks.  
  
She sat on their bench and cried well into the night. When she finally stopped crying she knew what she had to do. The Scouts, her friends, and her mom had all given up on her. They didn't want her anymore. She had to start over, get a fresh start... But she knew that she could never do that here... Everybody expected her to be stupid, irresponsible, ditzy, and klutz. No, she couldn't stay here with that kind of attitude surrounding her. She had a quite a bit of money saved up in the bank and if she hurried she could get there before the bank closed. With it, she could leave and start over, really start over.  
  
Running as fast as she could she got to the bank and took out all her money. It ended up being around $4500. She walked out of the bank and into the nearest alley.  
  
"Disguise pen, change me into a grown up with complete id!" She cried.  
  
When she was done transforming, she was a 28-year-old named Lynn from Toronto. She smiled to herself, satisfied with the disguise. She walked quickly to the nearest travel agency.  
  
"Hi, can I help you miss?" asked the angent. He was a man about 30 years of age.  
  
"Yes, I would like a one way trip to Canada- Toronto, Ontario."  
  
One hour later she walked out of the office with a ticket for the next plane, leaving in a couple of hours. She decided that she should write a letter to everyone explaining why she was leaving so they wouldn't worry. She addressed it to the arcade and wrote it quicly.  
  
Letter:  
  
Hi everyone!  
  
(Motoki please read this to everyone aloud.)  
  
I have decided to leave so that I can start over, and maybe grow up a bit. I'm sorry Mom if I am not the ideal daughter, but I do try... Girls, you were totally right... I'm not responsible enough for the *job* that we do. You guys can keep my communicator. I won't need it anymore. I hope on this journey I can somehow rise to your expectations.  
  
Mamoru, I don't know what I did to upset you and I though I don't understand why you don't want to see me anymore- I guess you got your wish. Goodbye, I wish you all the happiness in the world.  
  
Naru, I never meant to hurt you or abandon you. I'm so very sorry that I can't explain further... Please forgive me.  
  
I will not tell you where I'm going and I'm not sure when I will be back, if I ever do come back. I won't come back until I'm sure I have lived up to everyone's expectations of me. I will miss you all terribly, but this is something that I must do.  
  
Luv  
  
Usagi  
  
Finishing the letter she dropped it and her communicator into the envelope and sealed it. She decided to start walking to the airport, it would take her an hour to get there. She would have taken a cab, but she had to save her money... On the way she stopped at a mailbox and dropped her letter into the slot.  
  
"Goodbye." She whispered.  
  
The walk was a long one and it gave her tons of time to think. She knew the others would not like her decision, but she had to do it.  
  
By the time she got there, the sun was already setting. She went through security and they checked in her luggage with great efficiency. She went to the lobby and waited for her plane to arrive. No sooner had she sat down, her flight was called. She stood to her feet and boarded with the rest of the passengers.  
  
She was very tired and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her chair. She dreampt she was on the Moon wearing her moon princess gown. Queen Serenity appeared at her side and she turned and smiled.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes darling, it's me."  
  
Usagi began to cry.  
  
"Mom I'm so sorry! I'm such a failure as a princess and as a leader of the scouts."  
  
Queen Serenity reached out and pulled Usagi into an embrace.  
  
"No darling... On the contrary, you are doing just fine and I'm very proud of you... However, I do believe you have forgotten one thing in going to Canada... You're going to need to know how to speak English. I have come here to give you a gift. A gift that you used to have in the Silver Millennium. We were able to talk to anyone because our language was the root of many dialects. We were able to understand what anyone said or wrote no matter what the language. I am now returning this gift to you so that you'll be able to speak English or any other language you come in contact with."  
  
Serena looked into her mother's face and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mother. I never thought about being able to speak English."  
  
"You're welcome child... But I must be going now, for I can only stay here so long. Do not forget that I love you, my beautiful daughter." Queen Serenity faded and was gone.  
  
Usagi woke up to find that she was back in the airplane. She knew that the dream she had had been real... She had been able to smell and feel everything. That was something that did not happen in dreams.  
  
"We will be landing in a few moments. Please put your chair in an upright position buckle your seat belt." The captain stated over the intercom.  
  
Once the plain landed, people started getting up and off. Usagi followed them.  
  
Once through security, she went into a bathroom and deactivated her disguise and became Usagi once more. She then headed over to get her luggage. She was glad she didn't have much to carry. She went to a store in the airport to get a map, she had no idea where she was going to go, but finding a hotel would help... After picking one that was close she went outside and started to walk. It was late afternoon, then sun was sitting again. It was hard to believe she had been on a plane for so long.  
  
She walked quickly and really didn't look where she was going. The next thing she new she was on the floor with bags everywhere.  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going..." said a deep, masculine voice.  
  
Usagi looked up to see a young man about 20 looking down at her. He had blue eyes and short golden blonde hair.  
  
"Oh its ok... I do that all the time. I'm use to it." She said quickly.  
  
It took her a few minutes to realize that he had been speaking English and she had answered back in the same language... The gift her mom had given her was working! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok yes I am back and I am sorry it took so long to get the second part of my story out to you but I became really busy with school I mean I was at school from 7am-6pm so I really didn't have time to write much. Disclaimer: Yes I know I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters but I do own all of the one's I've made her and if you do in the future wish to use them please ask. Now on with the show or in this situation the story.  
  
"Here let me help you with those bags um."  
  
"Serenity I know the bags say other wise."  
  
"Well Serenity I'm Blake. So I'm going to guess that you're new around here probably need a place to stay and all to am I right?"  
  
She looked up at his face and nodded. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust him. So she let him pick up her bags and started walking.  
  
"Well if you want I could probably check with some friends of my family and see if you could stay their they have girl around your age there. What you say?"  
  
"I think that would be great. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. So Serenity is there something else I could call you. It's just that your name seems so formal."  
  
"That's ok it kind of is now that I think of it. Anything you come up with would probably be fine."  
  
They walked down the street for a bit now and were getting out of the tourist attractions and the tall buildings and now were into peoples houses.  
  
"I've got it I'll call you Bunny cause one you're as cute as one and you seem to be quite as one too."  
  
"Believe me once you get to know me I doubt you'll think that."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that. Anyways here we are."  
  
Blake walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Bunny took a look over the house. They had a decent front yard and the house wasn't to bad either it looked to be a one story house that could hold a lot of room.  
  
"Oh hello Blake how are you"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Sheffield. I know this is kind of sudden but you see my friend Bunny back there just moved here a doesn't have a pla."  
  
"If you're suggesting for her to stay here I think that it's a splendid idea Dawn would love to have a girl around her age at the house. So come in."  
  
Bunny followed Blake up the stairs and into the knew house as she walked in she there was to set of stairs one to go down the next were to go up. As it seemed they were going up. As she got up stairs she saw that to her left was the living room in front of her was the dinning room and to her left there was a hallway that three rooms and a closest down it.  
  
"Please come sit down don't worry I won't bite." Said Mrs. Sheffield. "So Bunny your knew around here where'd you come from?"  
  
Bunny walked into the living room they had to her left a couch a rocking chair and a coffee table. To her right they had a love seat with an end side table and in front of here they had wall unit that had their TV on with what looked to be their VCR and X-Box. As you walked in you could see that there was a bit more to the living. To the right behind the love seat there was a computer desk with a computer none the less sitting on it. Bunny walked in and sat on the couch  
  
"Oh Japan."  
  
"Really well wait till Dawn here's about that she's crazy about Japan. So something tells that your name isn't Bunny is it."  
  
"Well no it Serenity"  
  
"What a pretty name well I hope you like it here. Have you register for school yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well you two seem to be getting alone so I better get going see you around Bunny."  
  
"Oh why don't you stay for dinner Dawn do back soon and she be glad to see you."  
  
"Well I guess I could stay a little while later."  
  
"Well let's see your going to need a room now won't you. Well you can have the guest room down stairs follow me."  
  
Mrs. Sheffield walked out of the living room and down the stairs into the basement. As soon as you got down there, there was a little hall way to your left it there was what seemed to be another living room and to her right there was three rooms. The farthest one was a bathroom from what she could tell from the little opening in the door the second farthest room was wide opened and looked to be a storage room and the third room closest to her was close but she assumed would be her room.  
  
"Here you go I'll leave alone to put your stuff away. You can move anything around if you like."  
  
As Mrs. Sheffield left Bunny took a good look at her new room. The walls were a nice light blue and she had a double bed in the middle the middle of the room with the head against the wall. The blankets on the bed had wolves on them along with a pillow sham. She had a dresser with a mirror to the right of the door and beside it a closet. In front of here bed she had a nice medium sizes desk that she could use and to the left of her bed there was a bedside table that had a lamp and clock on. *Its nice here just need to live-in the room up a bit that's all. A few poster here and there and some stuff animals and I could pass it off ass my room. Boy am I glad that Luna gave us though's sub space pockets or I don't know where the hell I'd put all my stuff animals and posters.*  
  
Half hour later she had the room all sat up posters all over the wall stuff animals all over the bed pictures of her friends on the desk and bed side table. Even if they weren't friends with her anymore she still cared for them. She was all done when she heard some barking then all of a sudden there was a was a small little chauwawa sitting at her door looking at her intently watching her every move. It was brown and had a mark on her forehead.  
  
"Hey girl isn't that the sign of earth on your forehead."  
  
All of a sudden the dog looked her over once more before running out of the room. * Well that was strange.*  
  
  
  
Hehehe I'm done now with this chapter so if ya want to know more I will need reviews and the more the merrier. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here you go Chapter 3 hope you like it. The Usual Disclaimer I don't Own Sailor Moon blah, blah, blah. Anyways on with the story.  
  
"Sorry about that. That's just my dog Gaea I don't know what got into her. Oh and by the way I'm Dawn."  
  
Bunny looked her over, she was a bit taller then herself but then again who wasn't she looked to be about 5'7. She had dark blue eyes and black hair that was in a french braid down her back. She looked to be the same age as Bunny. She had on a green hoody and a pair of dark blue jeans. *Hmm she kind of reminds me of, no that can't be but hey it just might explain a few things.*  
  
"Hi I'm Serenity but I think I've been nicked named Bunny by Blake upstairs."  
  
"Cool so its Bunny I think that fits you. I hear your living with us now that's cool."  
  
"Yeah it was really nice of your mom to let me stay here I hope I'm not an inconvenience."  
  
"No none at all believe me my moms more then happy to have you here."  
  
"Hey I was wondering why does Gaea have the symbol of the earth on his forehead."  
  
"How did you know that it was the symbol of the earth?"  
  
"Well you see I know a bit of Astrology."  
  
"Ok well I don't know she came with it I guess it's like her birthmark or something."  
  
*Hmm she' lying I wonder what she's hiding.*  
  
"Well if I didn't know better I'd say she understood what I said to her."  
  
"Why you say that."  
  
"Oh I don't know its just that as soon as I mentioned that birthmark on her head she looked at me and ran away."  
  
"Nope must have been your imagination."  
  
"You do know that you're a terrible liar. So lets see you with black hair and blue eye's, green hoody, dog with the symbol of earth on its forehead. Well jeez wouldn't the girls have a heart attack if they new I could figure this all out on my own. Sorry Dawn but it's a little obvious your Sailor Earth."  
  
"How in the name of hell did you know that!!!!"  
  
"Sorry but it was a little obvious first of all Gaea gave it away. The only animals with the symbols of planets on their foreheads would be guardians of the sailor scouts two Gaea your dog is named after the god of earth Well she wasn't really the god of earth but it was as close as they came. Then you have black hair blue eye's the same as Mamoru or as you might know him Endymon. Then last but not least you are wearing a green hoody."  
  
"Ok I'll want to know how you know all that but first what does my hoody have to do with it?"  
  
"You probably wear it every day right."  
  
Yes. So what its my trade mark."  
  
"Well you see Mamoru wears this ugly green jacket every day as well it's his. Actually its kind of funny that both your trade marks are green."  
  
"Ok so how do you know all this?"  
  
"Well you'd think it be a bit obvious wit my name and all I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom."  
  
"OMG Princess I'm so sorry I should have recognized you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Please call me Bunny I don't like being called princess."  
  
" Right um hold on a moment I'll be right back."  
  
*Well she sure ran up stairs quickly enough. I think I kind of shocked her. But I would have loved to see the girls faces if they ever found out that I Usagi figured that out all on my own. Well here she comes.*  
  
"No really it's her Blake. How could you not tell what your own sister looked like."  
  
*Sister?*  
  
"Sere is it really you."  
  
"Um yes. Um did you just say dawn that he's my brother?"  
  
"Yes didn't you know you had an older brother?"  
  
"No I was defiantly unaware of this. But it does explain why I trusted you so."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get your memory back sis. Till then lets get the gang together and you can tell us all about you the prince and the scouts."  
  
"They're on their way. So um how's my brother doing?"  
  
Back in Tokyo  
  
Motoki woke up in the morning went out to check his mail. *Ok bill, bill ah here we go a later. What the oh oh I better get everyone over here pronto.*  
  
A hour later everyone was gathered at the crown  
  
"Ok what's so important that you had to pull me out of bed on a weekend at 6am in the morning" Minako  
  
"Believe me once you hear me read this later I'll think you'll know why it's so important.  
  
(A/N this is the same note in the first chapter if you wish yes you can skip it/)  
  
Hi everyone!  
  
(Motoki please read this to everyone aloud.)  
  
I have decided to leave so that I can start over, and maybe grow up a bit. I'm sorry Mom if I am not the ideal daughter, but I do try... Girls, you were totally right... I'm not responsible enough for the *job* that we do. You guys can keep my communicator. I won't need it anymore. I hope on this journey I can somehow rise to your expectations.  
  
Mamoru, I don't know what I did to upset you and I though I don't understand why you don't want to see me anymore- I guess you got your wish. Goodbye, I wish you all the happiness in the world.  
  
Naru, I never meant to hurt you or abandon you. I'm so very sorry that I can't explain further... Please forgive me.  
  
I will not tell you where I'm going and I'm not sure when I will be back, if I ever do come back. I won't come back until I'm sure I have lived up to everyone's expectations of me. I will miss you all terribly, but this is something that I must do.  
  
Luv  
  
Usagi  
  
And I'm guessing that this is the communicator she was talking about that she wanted you to have."  
  
A Motoki looked up to give the communicator to one of the girls he saw that basically everyone was in a state of shock and that all the girls were crying.  
  
So now that your done reading this chapter its time to go down to that little button on the left pick review push the button and review. People come on its really not that hard. So till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back I know its been a while. But I just finished off all those terrible exams and have just found time to right this. Sorry to have made wait. I'm glad you guys like my story though so here it is Chapter 4 Disclaimer: No I don't own sailor moon. (  
  
Anyway's on with the story  
  
  
  
Bunny was now up stairs sitting on the couch waiting for the gang to arrive. She had tried but failed to find out who the gang was. Each time she asked she be told to wait and see. Just as she was about to start demanding that they tell her who they were the doorbell rang.  
  
"Well its about time they got here."  
  
"You know you're really impatient sis."  
  
Upon opining the door twelve men and for girls walked inside the room. It was the last four that walked in that gave her a shock.  
  
"What in the name of hell are you guys doing here your suppose to be dead." Grasping onto to her broach ready to transform if they tried anything funny.  
  
"Sis what's wrong. These are our friends." Giving her a puzzled look  
  
"No those four right there are not friends they tried to kill me and my friends."  
  
"Woe which four of us tried to kill you." The guy with long silver hair asked.  
  
"Like you don't know what I mean Kunzite. You Jaedite, Zoicite, and Nephrite. You worked with Queen Beryl. But the scouts and I killed each one of you so how can you be here. And Zoicite why are you a guy?"  
  
" What do you mean why aren't I a guy why wouldn't I be a guy. And how do you know those names."  
  
"Well last time I saw you, you were a girl and you were like Kunzite girlfriend. Oh and how do I know you. I am Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity."  
  
"A GIRL ME A GIRL AND GOING OUT WITH KUNZITE. YUCK."  
  
"Princess is that really you." A guy with brown hair asked  
  
"Please don't call me that. Please just call me bunny. And I want some answers and I want them now."  
  
"Well princess I know why you think we were fighting you with Beryl. You see Beryl back on the moon had kidnapped us once back in the Silver Millennium and we refuse to join forces with her she made clones of us. We luckily got free but it was a bit too late we weren't able to worn you of her attack. And we are deeply sorry for that princess." Kunzite  
  
"Ok that answers that question and did I not say not to call me princess."  
  
"Sorry no can do princess." Kunzite  
  
"Ugh fine ok so will you now introduce me to everyone Blake please."  
  
"Ok Her we go. Kunzite now goes by the name Kevin. Zoicite: Joel. Nephrite: Nathan. Jaedite: Jared. Now then the guy over their with the blue hair is Mark prince of Mercury, the one with the light blonde hair is David prince of Venus. The one with the black spiked hair is Alex prince of Mars. Now then the guy with the brown hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed for weeks is Cory prince of Jupiter. The ..."  
  
"Hey my hair is suppose to look like that it's the style."  
  
"Right anyway's the guy with the short dirty blonde hair is Kyle prince or Uranus."  
  
"Hey you know you look just like your sister only a bit more muscular though. Hey were you to twins?" Bunny  
  
"Um yes actually yes we were."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Um may I continue now sis. Good now then the guy over here is with the aqua hair is Ryan prince of Neptune. Now then over here with the black hair in a ponytail (A/N: think Wufie style) is Brad prince of Pluto. Now then for the for these lovely girls over here. To your right with the short silver hair is Linda she is Kevin sister also Sailor Spirit. Now then the girl to your left with the shoulder length blond hair with the streaks of greenish blue is Melissa, Joel's sister also Sailor Water. Now then the girl over here with the brown hair streaked with light blue in the braid is Kerri she's Nathan's sister also Sailor Air. Now then last but not least the girl to my left, with the blonde hair with streaks of red in the double French braid is Audrey, Jared's sister also Sailor Fire. And yes all their streaks are natural. Now I think that's everyone. Any question now nope. Well I guess you all know Bunny over here is Princess Serenity also Sailor Moon."  
  
*Woe holly shit I don't believe that all these people are from the Silver Millennium.* Bunny  
  
"So now that we all know everyone lets hit the wave pool. What ya guy's say?" Dawn  
  
"Cool that works for me." Jared  
  
"You just want to see the girls in their suits." Nathan  
  
" Well your lucky bro we just bought new bathing suits last week and haven't been able to use them yet." Audrey  
  
"Um well I didn't pack a bathing suit." Bunny  
  
"Well hay I've plenty of bathing suits. You could say I Collect them just ask my bro." Audrey  
  
"She's not lying I swear she gets a new one every week."  
  
"Yup. And this just give me anther reason to go out and get one." Audrey  
  
"Cool well lets go. I haven't been swimming in months. With Scout business and all."  
  
"Well then your going to have a hell of a time."  
  
"Sorry to be the one to burst your bubble people but were going have to hold off the swimming till tomorrow." Brad  
  
"Why does this have to wait for tomorrow?" asked Linda  
  
"Well because if I do remember correctly we have a date tonight and I made reservations and all and you wouldn't want me to cancel them now would you." Brad said now with a smirk on his face.  
  
"And I have to finish up my homework I still have to finish off some stupid Science." Melissa  
  
"Well then how about this we'll go tomorrow. And seeing as its Friday we can even hit the mall first and gets you a bathing suit Bunny. So what do you all think." Dawn asked looking up to see what everyone thought. What met her was hilarious all the girls were nodding eagerly but the guys just groaned and had a look of what one might say pain on their face.  
  
"Oh come on were not that bad you know." Dawn  
  
"Right that's why last time when you talked us into going shopping with you girls just for one simple shirt you said no more no less. We ended up each caring at least three bags and what should have been a walk in get the shirt buy it walk out total ten minutes turned out to be a five hour shopping spree." Said Jared with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well we promise we'll only be in there for an hours tops. We'll even let you go somewhere else if you want and meet you back please." Kerri asked putting on her best puppy dog face she could.  
  
"Fine we'll go but you have to carry your own bags and after the hours up you'll have to find your own ride to the pool. Understood."  
  
"Yes we understand." Dawn said with what one might think of as an evil grin coming to place on her face.  
  
  
  
Well there you go chapter 4 is done now then I want to do pairings here but not sure who should go with whom. All I've got is Brad and Linda. And should we find Bunny a new boyfriend or should she go back her Mamo-chan  
  
I'll let you guys decide all this so review and tell me what ya think  
  
Till next time ^_^ 


End file.
